


Hey! Field Trip Fic!

by Florian_Gray



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May is dead, But he'll be fine, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Fluff, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Peter, High School, Hurt Peter, Identity Reveal, Interviews, Irondad, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets hurt, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Sassy Peter, Secret Identity, Social Media, Some angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, WIRED autocomplete interview, We Die Like Women, all of them - Freeform, it's a field trip fic guys, sorry - Freeform, spiderson, they all love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: It's your average field trip, but some twist and turns along the way! Lot's of fun embarrassing Peter, identity reveal, fighting, a little trans stuff, and so much protective Avengers.





	Hey! Field Trip Fic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeysmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysmess/gifts).



> Woah! Hello and welcome, hope you like this fic! It is dedicated to Mikey! <3 !!! Alright, so there is violence, please be aware of that. There is also trans stuff! I, myself experience dysphoria, so yeap. If I got anything wrong let me know!

Peter looks down and frowns. Living in the Stark tower was interesting. The other Avengers would stay there quite often if not on a mission. Now the hard thing was secrets. It was hard keeping living in the tower a secret...and his other secret.

Ned, of course, knew. MJ figured it out after Mr. Stark picked him up one too many times. They both were allowed to come over whenever they wanted, and they both had met almost all the Avengers. Loki stayed over almost every day. Which was really odd at first, but eventually it got better. Loki and he had a system to help make sure Loki didn't kill anyone.

What was odd, but everyone except Peter expected, was Natasha became a motherly figure for Peter. After Aunt May had died they all had made sure Peter felt loved and secure. Tony adopted Peter and quickly became his guardian.

Peter still went to his high school, though Tony had offered to pay for him to go to the best school around. Peter said no, not wanting everything to change.

So Peter went to school, Flash was still an ass, and he joined the band again. Tony talked to the school to make sure that he could take Peter out when he needed to.

Peter sat in science class looking at the clock. His teacher said she had a big announcement and it felt like time was going slower than normal.

Finally, the teacher put her book down and walked to the front of the class.

“Alright, everyone! So I can see you have all been patiently waiting for the announcement. This class is the top class that we have, and the school wanted a way to reward you all. Therefore we have a trip coming up that is completely paid for. All you must do is get a permission slip signed.” Mrs. Petersen said. Everyone perked up. A trip just for them? Thankfully Ned and MJ were both in this class, but so was Flash.

“Now, I bet you're wondering where we are going. We wanted to make sure it was a place you could both learn from, but also have fun!” Mrs. Petersen says. Peter felt his stomach drop and a sense of dread washed over him. He looked around and out of the windows. There didn't seem to be anything wrong.

“We are getting a tour of the Stark Tower!” Everyone gasped and grinned, but Peter knew this was going to be the worst field trip ever.

“I know! Very exciting! Now I was told that many of the Avengers would be there that day. We will be able to meet Tony Stark himself! Along with Bruce Banner, and The Black Widow!” The teacher says. Everyone jumps around and talks excitedly. It was too much for Peter's ears. He covered them and closed his eyes trying to block it all out.

“Hey, Penis! Worried about your fake internship?” Flash yells and laughs. Peter flinches and shakes his head. A soft hand gently touches his back. He looks up to see MJ standing in front of him.

“Peter. It's ok. Do you need to leave the room?” MJ asks. Peter shakes his head, that would look suspicious.

“Alright. Cover your ears really tight ok?” MJ says. Peter nods his head and presses against his ears so it's almost painful.

MJ nods and turns around. “Quite!” She yells. Everyone's head snaps towards hers.

“Thank you, MJ. Please, everyone, go to your seats.” Mrs. Petersen says. Peter grins at MJ and she gives him a thumbs up.

“Now, the trip is next week on Friday. Please get this slip signed as quickly as possible by a guardian or parent.” Mrs. Petersen says. She hands out the slips and Peter looks down at it with a scowl. Mr. Stark is gonna make this hell.

The bell rings and everyone gets up. It's the last class on a Friday, so of course, the hallways are hectic. Peter waits until it's almost empty before leaving. MJ and Ned wait with him, seeing as they are coming home with him.

“So, what's the plan for tonight? Pizza? Games? Is Loki gonna join us again?” Ned questions. Peter shrugs.

“Pizza depends on if Steve wants to cook, of course on games, and who knows. Loki does whatever he wants.” Peter says. They walk out and towards the car rider line. There at the front is Tony in a Lamborghini Huracán LP610-4. It's one of his nicer cars that he didn't build. Peter rolls his eyes at Mr. Stark's dramatics.

“Peter, I swear I love your Dad,” Ned says. Peter huffs.

“He's not my dad.” Peter sighs.

“Do you think your gonna get a car for your next birthday? He's probably gonna throw a huge party. I better be invited. Do you think the other Avengers are gonna be there? That would be so cool dude.” Ned rambles. Peter grins. He probably will get a car, and the others will probably show up, but he hopes that he won't throw a huge party.

They get into the car, Peter in the front, MJ and Ned in the back. The car was, of course, incredibly comfortable. Tony leaned over and gave a quick hug to Peter.

“Hey Pete, Ned, MJ. Ready to go?” Tony asks.

“Hi, Mr. Stark, and yep!” Ned says. MJ nods and looks out the window.

“Ned, I told you, call me Tony.” Mr. Stark said.

Ned smiled and nodded, "yes Mr. Stark."

“So! Most of the others will be here for two weeks.” Tony says. Peter groans and holds his head. Of course, they would all show up. Ned laughs and MJ grins to herself.

“What's wrong kid?” Tony asks. “I thought you loved everyone. Thor is even coming.”

“Peter is upset cause of the field trip,” Ned says. Peter turns around and gives him a dirty look.

“Dude! Not cool!” Peter hisses.

“Oh! Guess I forgot that I approved the trip. That'll be fun.” Tony grins.

“Noooo, Mr. Stark please don't! No one even knows I live there, let alone believe I work there!” Peter whines. Tony grins wider and Peter sighs.

“I'm not promising anything. Let's get home, everyone should be here by now.” Tony says, driving over the speed limit.

“Oh! Also, Shuri will be here.” Tony says. Peter's head pops back up and he starts bouncing in his seat. MJ frowns but says nothing.

“She's at home?? Really? Ok, now I'm excited!” Peter says.

“I'm glad. Alright, we're here.” Tony says. Peter practically screams and runs out of the car. He jumps onto the ceiling (to avoid the other cars) and runs to the elevator. Tony laughs as the kid bounces on his feet on the ceiling. The elevator finally arrives and Peter runs in, dropping to the floor.

“Welcome home Peter, Mr. Stark. Good to see you MJ, and Ned. Where would you like to go?” Friday says.

“Shuri!! Take me to Shuri!” Peter says. The elevator moves quickly up. It gets to the top and stops. Peter runs out and looks around. His spidey senses go off, and he turns around just in time to catch Shuri.

“Peter! Welcome home!” Shuri laughs. Peter hugs her back then sets her on the ground.

“It's so good to see you! Did your brother come with? How has Wakanda been?” Peter asks.

“It's been great! Lots of white people though. And he will be coming next week, around Thursday to Saturday I believe. I wanted to make sure the T was working and I wanted to see you again.” Shuri says. Her accent gets thicker the more excited she gets. She had taught Peter some of their language thankfully.

“Ah thank you! It's been working pretty well as far as I can tell.” Peter switches to Wakandan.

“That's good! I heard you have a trip for school coming up?” Shuri responds with a smirk. Peter groans once again.

“Oh! MJ, Ned, it is good to see you both!” Shuri says in English. MJ nods stiffly and Ned comes over to hug her. Those two got along pretty well.

“It's good to see you too Princess!” Ned says. Shuri swats at him, not liking the formalities.

“Hey, kids! Make sure to get all homework done, also Pete don't forget to get me that paper.” Tony says walking off.

Peter slouches and Shuri punches him in the arm.

“You guys want help with homework?” Shuri says. Peter perks up and nods his head.

They all go to the lounge and set up a place to study. Shuri helps of course but also distracts them. It's a lot of fun, though slightly awkward when MJ would glare at Shuri. Peter was oblivious to it, but no one else was.

“Alright, kiddos! Dinner is ready and I'm sure you've studied more than normal humans.” Tony says walking into the room.

“Alright! Did Steve cook?” Peter says jumping up.

“Yep, said he would since there were so many people here. Also, Loki seems to be sulking.” Tony says leading them out the room. Peter nods. It generally goes to him to cheer up the god.

Peter sniffs the air and grins. They walk into the dining room used when the Avengers are all home.

“That smells great Steve!” Peter says, grabbing four spots. Ned on one side, Shuri on the other, with MJ on the other side of Ned. MJ shoots Shuri a dirty look and slouches in her chair. Steve sets multiple dishes on the table with a happy look. He loves cooking for people, especially when he considers them family.

“Thank you kiddo!” Steve says, sitting down. The ones that pray do, then everyone digs in. It really does taste amazing.

Bucky sits next to Steve. Nat is on his other side, with Bruce on her other side. Loki is on Steve's other side. Thor is next to him. Dr. Strange sits next to Bruce. Vision is next to Loki, and Wanda is next to him. Clint is beside Strange. Then it's the kids. It's a lot of people, to say the least. There is a lot of talking, but they all try to keep it down for Peter's sake.

MJ talks excitedly to Natasha, and Ned talks to Vision. Shuri and Peter almost never stop talking to each other, switching between all the languages they know.

Finally, dinner is over and they all pile into the lounge. The couches are moved back and pillows and blankets are laid on the floor. Everyone lays down, Peter near Tony, but cuddling Shuri. MJ opts to sit on the couch.

“What should we watch?” Steve asks.

“Doctor Who!” Peter practically yells. Steve rolls his eyes and goes to the episode they stopped on.

Peter could recite every episode if he was asked to. His favorite Doctor was David Tennant. They were close to his last episode and Peter wasn't ready. Matt Smith was a close second though, so he wasn't too upset.

After watching ten episodes the lights were turned back on and it was time for Ned and MJ to get home. Peter walked them to a car and hugged both of them.

 

After they left Peter ran back up to his room where Shuri is messing with his suit.

“You should really talk to MJ,” Shuri says without looking up. Peter jumps onto his bed and curls around Shuri.

“Why? She wasn't rude was she?” Peter asks.

Shuri shakes her head and turns around. Peter lays his head in her lap, she runs her fingers through his hair.

“She was jealous today. Pretty sure she likes you. Did you not tell her about us? I mean, I think she would understand.” Shuri says. Peter shakes his head.

“No way she likes me,” Peter says. He and Shuri are in a queerplatonic relationship. Basically really super close best friends who would totally live together or even raise kids together.

“She does Peter. Now, I know you like her, so I don't see what taking so long for you two to get together. She knows about your Spider stuff, so why not?” Shuri says.

“I just can't believe that she likes me. I mean, she's so cool and nice, and sassy, and I'm. A spider who has to take enhanced meds to be me.” Peter says. He feels the pressure against his chest and frowns. He had only told Shuri about it so she could design something new. She had told him the last time she came over that she was close.

“Peter, you are a superhero who saves people. You have enhanced senses, and you can lift Hulk. You are selfless and so much more. Taking T doesn't make you any less you, it makes you more you.” Shuri says softly. Peter nods his head.

“I know, but it's just hard.” Peter sighs.

“Oh! Speaking of! Up!” Shuri says shoving him off her. She jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. She comes back holding a white T-shirt.

“Put this on spidey boy, no binder,” Shuri says throwing it at him. He easily catches it and looks at it. It looks like a normal everyday shirt. He shrugs and goes to the bathroom. He takes off his clothes and stares at himself. His stomach twisted and he turns away, pulling on the shirt. He looks down and no longer sees the white shirt. Instead, there is his chest. His flat chest. He quickly turns around and stares at the mirror.

It looks like he has a flat chest. The shirt is now no longer visible, instead, there is what looks like a male's chest matching his skin tone. He turns to the side and it looks perfectly flat. There isn't as much discomfort at all. He moves around, and his chest moves as it should.

Peter runs out of the room and jumps at Shuri. She screams softly and falls back onto the bed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Peter yells.

“Calm down Spidey boy!” Shuri yells. Peter climbs off her and jumps around the walls.

“It's perfect!” Peter yells. Shuri sits on the couch and watches with a grin.

“It's only a prototype. I'm still working on it. I want there to be no discomfort, and be able to exercise without any drawbacks. You can definitely work out in it, and for longer than a normal binder. Plus I need to figure out the seems on where it ends.” Shuri says looking at her work.

“I can't believe you did this! You are so amazing!” Peter yells. The door to his room swings open and Tony sticks his head in.

“What's going on in here? What's with all the screaming, and Pete why are you shirtless?” Tony asks.

“Uh, I just found out MJ likes me back?” Peter says with a shrug.

“Makes sense. Everyone knew it was gonna happen. Feel free to invite her to dinner whenever you want.” Tony says.

“Right, thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter says, bouncing on his feet.

Tony shakes his head and closes the door.

“You two are adorable,” Shuri says.

“It worked! I passed!” Peter yelps, hugging Shuri again.

“Of course you did, I made it,” Shuri says. Peter nods and flops onto the bed.

“Now, normal binders you only wear for, at most, eight hours. This one you should be able to wear for 15. If it starts to be uncomfortable, breathing gets harder, or anything else, take it off.” Shuri says pointing her finger at him. He grins brightly at her and sticks his tongue out.

“Alright, Mom.” Peter laughs.

“Now, text MJ, or I will.” Shuri threatens. Which is scary all by itself. Peter sighs and grabs his phone. He pulls up MJ and stares at the last text. It was her saying goodnight and be safe. Or well, MJ's version of that. He typed in a quick message, sent it, and quickly clicked off his phone.

“Oh, God. This is a bad idea.” Peter groans. His phone buzzes in his hand and he scrambles to look at it.

It's MJ. He opens it and reads over the message five times before grinning. He showed Shuri his phone and she grinned widely.

“Told you so.” She said smugly. Peter rolled his eyes and flopped onto his bed, holding his phone close to his heart.

“Gods, your such a sap,” Shuri says laying down next to him. They laid there for a while before Shuri rolled over to look at Peter.

“So, are you gonna ask her out?” She asks. Peter's eyes go wide.

“Crap!” Peter yelps getting into his phone and quickly texting MJ. He sighs and feels his anxiety rising once again. MJ texts back quickly, thankfully saying yes.

“I'm happy for you Spider-boy. Oh! Don't forget to check Spidey's social media. Plus, you need to go on patrol.” Shuri says, pushing him off the bed.

“Oh! Right! Thanks, Shuri. I'll wear the new binder!” Peter says hopping up and taking his pants off, changing into his suit.

“Dude did not need to see that,” Shuri says. He shrugs and grabs his phone again, signing into his Spider-man accounts. There were many comments on his post, and he responded to some. SpiderManOffical was already taken, so he went with SpideyMan.

 

          @Limorade: Are you in high school?

       @SpiderManfan: @Limorade he’s not gonna say! But he does quote vines soooo

   

    @idotfc: Whos your fav avenger?

       @SpideyMan: @idotfc def Iron Man

       @idotfc: @SpideyMan omfg he responded!

 

          @SpideyStan: hey Spidey! How are you?

                      @SpideyMan: @SpideyStan I'm doing really well!

Peter grinned at most of the comments. Some, of course, was not as kind, but most were. He checked his Tumblr, twitter, facebook (he really didn’t want this one), and Instagram. He posted a picture of the sunset that he had taken a few days ago. He was pretty sure he got some of the best pictures, seeing as he could climb up buildings for the perfect shot.

“Get going Spidey. I’ll wait here, so you better be back before I fall asleep.” Shuri says, laying down. Peter nodded and opened the window, jumping out. He swung from buildings watching out for any bad guys. He stopped some small thieves and a car crash within the hour.

Peter dropped down onto the ground when he saw a child all alone, and crying.

“Hey, are you ok?” Peter said kneeling down. The kid must be around five years old.

“I lost my mom!” The kid wailed. Peter looked around, and couldn’t see anyone looking frantic, then again, there were hundreds of people.

“Alright, I’ll help you find your mom. Here, hold onto me.” Peter says. The kid nodded and grabbed on. He jumped up and stuck to the closest building looking around.

“Hey!” Peter yelled loudly. People looked up and yelled, pointing at him. “Is anyone missing their kid?” Peter asks. He can see them shake their heads, but one person pushes her way through.

“Me! Oh, Jon!” The lady says. Peter drops down and walks to the lady, still holding onto the boy.

“Is this your mom?” Peter asks the boy quietly. He nods his head, and Peter lets him down softly. The boy runs to his mom and the people around clap. Peter nods his head, salutes, and webs a building, flying off.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. People who pay attention had learned that he at least goes to the Stark Tower after every patrol.

He lands on his window, and opens it up, climbing in. Shuri is laying on the bed on her phone. He silently crawls over and jumps onto her. She squeaks and hits him with a pillow.

“Peter! I swear I will yeet you into the sun.” She threatens. Peter laughs and shakes his head.

“Sorry, sorry!” He says, laying down.

There is a soft knock at the door and Peter jumps up, lading on the ceiling. Shuri giggled and walked to the door, opening it slightly.

“Oh! Hey, come in.” Shuri says, stepping back. Loki walks in, in her female form.

“Lokes!” Peter says dropping down and walking up to her.

She opens her arms and Peter gives her a long hug.

“How was school?” She asks.

“Ugh, I have a stupid field trip. Anyway, how are you?” Peter asks.

“I’m well, brother is here and eating all the food as usual. I should let you get to sleep though, you look exhausted.” Loki says, patting Peter’s head. Peter grins and waves before shutting the door and flopping onto his bed. He curles up next to Shuri, and easily fell asleep.

* * *

 

Peter wakes up to his alarm and groans. “Friday, alarm off.” He grumbles. The day of the field trip had come too fast.

“Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that Captain Rogers has made breakfast.” She replies as the alarm is shut off. Peter grins, and slowly makes his way to the kitchen once he's dressed. He can smell pancakes, so he hurries up.

Once in the kitchen, he could see everyone sitting around the table. He wanted to scream. Of course, they were all up for the field trip. He sits down and grabs ten large pancakes and the syrup. The only other people who could eat like him we're Thor, Bucky and Steve.

“So, are you excited for the field trip?” Tony asks, sitting across from him with a smug smile.

“I don't see why I have to go to school when I'm just coming back here. I'm literally touring my home.” He says with a sigh. He eats the pancakes while glaring at Tony.

“Because I said so. Now, finish that and get going.” Tony says.

Peter huffs and shoves the food into his mouth, grabbing his bag and heading towards the car. After awhile of Happy having to go between Peter and Tony, Tony decided to get Peter his own driver.

His driver was a short, slightly plump lady. She had dark short hair that was shaved on the sides, and she wore round glasses. She loved talking, so Peter easily got along with her. He hopped into the back and sighed.

“What's wrong love?” August asks, pulling into the rode.

“Field trip is today,” Peter says, looking out the window.

“Ah, I'm sure it won't be that bad.” She says. Peter shrugs.

“All the Avengers will be there. I'm sure Mr. Stark is gonna make a huge deal out of it.” Peter groans.

“Well, you can fake sickness,” August suggest.

“Then, I’d just be back home, and Mr. Stark would know exactly what I was doing,” Peter says, and shakes his head.

August shrugs and pulls over at the school, and Peter gets out, thanking her. 

He walks to the bus where most of his class is waiting. MJ and Ned are already there. MJ flips him off with a smile and Ned waves.

“Hey, guys,” Peter says walking over. MJ kisses him on the cheek.

“Cheer up bug boy, it's only one day. Plus you get to see your family, if we went to my house to see my family, it wouldn't nearly be as interesting.” She says.

“Yeah, I guess,” Peter says. Their teacher walks out and to the bus.

“Alright kids, get in a line. As you go in please state your name.” Mrs. Petersen says. Peter, MJ, and Ned all race to the front to get the good seats. The teacher nods to each as the confirm their names. They head towards the back, Ned and Peter sitting together, MJ next to them, putting her bag beside her giving a clear indication that no one will be sitting with her.

“Penis! You excited to see Tony Stark and finally be exposed?” Flash taunts as he spots them.

“The only one being exposed will be you Eugene,” MJ says, pulling out her book.

“Exposed? Me? What the hell would be exposed about me?” He asks.

“You'll find out.” She says, grinning slightly. A shiver runs down Peter's back. MJ can be deadly scary, and it seems Flash knows that too because he sits down. Ned leans over Peter to give MJ a high-five.

 

Thankfully the ride is fast and very familiar for Peter. Once the tall building is in sight, everyone starts talking excitedly about what they think they will see.

They file out of the bus, Peter trying to walk as slowly as possible. MJ rolls her eyes and drags Peter along. The class walks through the large doors into the lobby where Abby is waiting. She's a nice girl, works hard, and needs a pay raise, which Peter was going to talk to Tony about. She was also wicked smart, and shouldn't just be a tour guide and receptionist. The class curves around her in an arc.

“Welcome! My name is Ms. Abby and I'll be your touch guide. We have all of your forms for food allergies and likes, so Mr. Stark has graciously provided lunch and snacks for you all. Now, we have badges for each of you. Access A gives you access to all first floor rooms. These rooms are very small labs and small conference rooms. Access B gives you levels floor through 25. These are your main labs. Some cards will not let you into certain labs though. Access C gives you access to levels floor through 50. These are our higher level labs. These contain many confidential items. Then Access D which is the one you all will get. This is the tour pass. As long as someone of a higher card is with you, you may go to whichever level and room they can. Access A, B, and C are considered above D. Then the last one. Access One. Only Avengers, close family and friends and most trusted have this pass. They don't have badges, the AI recognizes them.” Abby says.

Everyone is practically bouncing on their toes.

“Alright, so as I call your name please come up and get your card. If you lose this card please inform me or your teacher as soon as possible so we can deactivate it and get you a new one. It isn't a problem and has happened multiple times.” She says smiling. It wasn't surprising that she was a guide.

Slowly everyone got their cards and hung them around their necks. Each was iridescent. Friday would scan the cards before a door letting them in or not.

“Peter Parker? Oh, Peter! I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming! MJ and Ned are here too?” She asks.

“Yeah, they are Abby,” Peter says, waving a little.

“Great, you guys are good.” She says nodding. Flash glares at them and MJ smirks.

“Alright everyone, please follow me to the second floor!” She says walking towards the elevator. Friday scans everyone when they come in for weapons of any kind, so metal detectors were not needed.

They all walk into the extra large elevator and the door closes.

“Where to Peter? Boss has already been informed of your arrival.” Friday says. Peter winces. Of course, she'd ask him.

“Hey, uh Friday? I'm kinda getting a tour with my school. The school trip? I told, uh… boss about it.” Peter says. Everyone stares at him in shock, except for MJ, Ned, and Abby.

“I'm sorry Peter. Ms. Abby, what level?” Friday asks.

“Level 2. Thank you.” Abby says. The elevator moves smoothly up. They all walk out, and slowly people gape at the labs instead of Peter. These labs weren't even that interesting. Small projects that do help, but aren't that big. Peter, MJ, and Ned were all used to the bigger, move advance labs. These labs had all the equipment they needed, and it was top of the line, but it wasn't nearly as impressive as Peter's, or Tony's lab.

They walk through, Abby giving descriptions of all that goes on in the labs. It would be interesting if Peter didn't already know.

They finally reached the end of that level and were headed to the next. It was slow moving, and Peter just wanted to sneak off to go mess around in his lab. Sadly that wouldn't be possible. They walked through the first ten levels, skipping a few spots that weren't exactly aloud. Peter had access, but never really needed it.

“Alright! Now we will head towards one of the more private cafeterias where you will be given your lunch! Trust me, the food will be amazing.” Abby says.

“Then after that, we get to go to the top floors! This is a very special treat. You all get to see where the Avengers live, train, and work!” Abby announces once we are at the cafeteria. Everyone gasps and talks loudly amongst themselves. Peter sighs and sits down, waiting for everyone to calm down. It takes a bit, but everyone sits down in their assigned seats. Somehow everyone gets to sit exactly where they want to.

People walk in and place plates in front of everyone. Each one is different and suited to the person. Peter knows Mr. Stark only did this for him.

Peter is still waiting for his food when the room goes quiet. His spidey senses don't go off, so it's probably not dangerous.

“Peter! I brought you your lunch, Steve made yours, MJ's, and Ned's lunch. Hope you guys like.” Clint says, placing their food in front of them and sitting down.

“Why are you doing this?” Peter whispers.

“Cause I want to,” Clint whispers back. “Anyway, sadly Scott couldn't come, something to do with his family or whatever,” Clint says shrugging.

“Oh! How are they?” Ned asks, already digging into his food.

“Pretty well I think. Who really knows though.” Clint says.

“You're Hawkeye!” One of the students yells. If Clint was in his normal clothes, it would be hard to tell, but no, he had to come and give Peter and them their lunch fully decked out.

“That I am, miss.” He says. “Now, I should probably get back to training, don't want to let the world down. Bye Peter, MJ, Ned. See you all later.” Clint says, standing up, and walking out.

Thankfully lunch wasn't any more eventful. Peter sighed as they stood up to go to the elevator for the top flows. There were 50 more floors. They each had their own floor with a fully functioning kitchen. Each of their levels was basically everything you'd want in a house. Peter stayed on Mr. Stark's, even though he had offered to give him his own level.

The first floor they get to is the non-enhanced gym. No one was allowed to use their powers or gear here. It made it hard, but it also helped him control his powers more. It made him feel secure that he could punch someone and not break anything.

There isn't much to see, but everyone seems fascinated. They skip a few floors since those belong to guest rooms and private rooms. The next place they went to was one of the enhanced gyms. Here anyone could use any powers or tech. The enhanced gyms were made with special padding and building materials. The lights instantly dimmed to a more comfortable setting for Peter. Every gasps and Peter rolled his eyes. It isn't hard to dim lights.

“Fri, it's ok. You don't need to dim them.” He says. The class look over in confusion.

“I, uh. I get headaches.” Peter says shrugging. They seem to kind of believe him or are too excited to look around. There is the main room in the middle surrounded by glass that the Hulk couldn't even break. Inside the room, Nat and Steve are sparing. He throws his shield, it bounces off the wall and comes back towards Nat. She easily flips over it. Everyone scrambles to the glass to get a better look.

Steve looks over and grins, waving. That was his mistake. Nat grabs his arm and flips him to the ground. Steve grunts, and sits up rubbing his head. The floor had amazing padding put it still hurt to get flipped by Nat.

She pulled Steve up and handed him his shield before walking to the door. Steve follows behind her. They walk out and come to stand in front of the class. Almost everyone is gaping that them.

“Good afternoon Midtown High! My name is Steve Rogers aka Captain America, and this is Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. So, do you have any questions?” Steve says, standing in his command stance.

“How many people have you killed?” Someone blurts from the back.

Steve frowns and shakes his head. “We only kill when we have to. I hate when we do though.”

“I have a background as a spy, but I know only kill when necessary,” Nat says, crossing her arms. She looks around the group with a stern look before landing on Peter. Her eyes light and she grins slightly.

“Peter! What are you doing hiding in the back? Get up here.” She says. Peter sighs and walks forward. The students part and stare at him, once again.

“Pete, how was lunch?” Steve asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It was great Steve. Maybe a little more salt though. Other than that it's perfect.” He says nodding.

“Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, kiddo.” He says, ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter smiles and turns to hug Nat. She easily picks him up, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“Sweetie! How has today been?” She asks, setting him back down.

“Eh, pretty boring. No offense Abby. It's just the normal tour and I've done it so many times. I even left a few! So yeah. You guys seem to be having more fun.” Peter says.

“That we are. Though I prefer sparring with you than Steve. He gets distracted too easily. Thankfully I've taught that out of you.” She says grinning proudly.

“No way you spar with Penis Parker,” Flash says. Steve and Nat both look over with deadly glares.

“We both spar with him on a regular basis. Because he is connected to us, he is in danger, so we taught him how to fight.” Nat bikes out. Flash pales and takes a step back, right into MJ. He fumbles for a second, turning back towards her. She grins widely and flips him off.

“Can we see?” One of his classmates asks. Nat looks at Peter, and he nods slightly.

“No reveals today though,” Peter mumbles just loud enough for Nat to hear, and Steve with his enhanced hearing.

They both nod and talk towards the door with Peter. He's incredibly grateful that he wore good clothes to fight in.

All the entered the room. They walked to the middle and put their hands together. Doing quick small movements before all doing a backflip at the same time. The class started in shock. They had no idea Peter could even do a 50 jumping jacks, let alone a full backflip from standing still.

The three got into position, forming a triangle. Steve moved first, heading towards Nat. Peter quickly got behind him, and flopped down, pulling Steve's legs out from under him. He hit the ground, and Peter jumped up, ready for the kick Nat sent his way. He blocked most of hers, but let in a few. They had a rule that once you were down you couldn't get back up.

The moved around the room, using the walls. It was quick paced, but both were holding back. Peter saw an opening but hesitated. He couldn't beat her, that would be too much. Nat frowned and moved forward, grabbing Peter's arm and pulling them behind him. It isn't a strong hold, he could easily break out of it. But he lets her hold him there before she let's go. Steve jumps up, high fiving Peter and Nat. They walk out and the room is silent.

“Great job dude! You almost had her.” Ned says, breaking the silence.

“Thanks! She always wins.” Peter lies. Nat squints her eyes slightly.

“That's because you don't practice enough. I'm sure if you actually listened to me, you could easily beat me.” She says.

“Wait really? No way!” Someone says.

“It's true. I may be a spy but I don't lie about skills. He's amazing. Truly a natural.” Nat says, smiling fondly at Peter. He rolls his eyes and pushes her shoulder slightly.

“Alright! Well, that was truly wonderful, sadly we have to move on to the next floor.” Abby says. Steve and Nat wave at the class as they leave for the elevator.

They walk into the next room they go to is a small living space. It's probably the smallest one in the living quarters. Inside is a TV, four couches, a few beanbags, bookshelves filled to the brim, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Peter loves coming here to read. It's always calming. Steve also loves to draw in here so you often find Bucky as well.

Bucky is sitting in the black bean bag with a book open. He looks mildly confused as to what is going on in the story.

Once they enter Bucky's head snaps up, and his face goes blank. A few people mutter about Bucky. It's odd hearing people call him the Winter Soldier, and murderer.

He stands up and closes the book, looking around the room.

“Peter?” Bucky asks, his voice tight. Peter moves through and rushes forward.

“Bucky. He Buck it's ok. It's just my class.” Peter says. Bucky nods and blinks a couple times before smiling down at Peter.

“Hey, Pete. I was the Hunger Games, and it makes no sense. Not even Hydra would do that. It makes no sense.” Bucky says.

“Yeah it really doesn't, but it's a great book. I'm glad you're reading it. Your gonna read Divergent after that series right? Your totally gonna love Four. He reminds me of Steve, or you. He's great.” Peter sighs happily.

“I am. Thank you for recommending these books. I like the style of writing. It's different than what I'm used to.” Bucky says, pulling his hair back.

“Yeah, I get that. Oh, uh, anyway. This is my class. We got a field trip here.” Peter says motioning to his silent class. Honestly, this must be a world record on how many times you can make an entire class of teenagers is quite.

Bucky nods to them and sits back down onto the bean bag, opening the book again. It makes for an odd image, but it truly shows who Bucky is. His new metal arm gleams in the light, but he sits slouched in a chair reading.

The glass slinks by, still slightly afraid of him. Once they are on the elevator the whispers become normal talking.

“Alright, everyone! The next room is very special. This floor has an extended balcony where the Asgardians may go to and from their home.” Abby says, leading the way in.

And of course, Thor is standing there in all his glory, holding his hammer. Peter never really even touched the hammer, but it was pretty cool.

“Babies! Young Midgardians, it is great to see you all! I am Thor, Son of Odin.” Tho says in a booming voice. The girls and most boys seem to swoon. Ok, so Peter may still swoon, but who wouldn't?! I mean, come on, he's a literal God!

“Now, my brother walked off, but he assured me he would be here,” Thor says looking around. Most of the kids pale slightly at the mention of Loki.

“Ah, but do not worry children. We have discovered that Loki was being controlled, and didn't mean to cause the invasion. He is a good man.” Thor says smiling hugely.

The door to the side opens and everyone looks over. And there stands Peter. Or well, another Peter. The real Peter sighs and walks up to the copy.

“My eyes are a little more green than that, and you make my hair a little too straight.” The real Peter says.

“My apologies. Now,” Fake Peter says, pulling out a knife. He wishes forward and stabs really Peter.

“Peter!” Cries out one of the students. Fake Peter steps back and laughs. He quickly dissolves his disguise, showing Loki. Everyone seems to be in shock.

“Ah, good joke brother! He used to stab me all the time. Now he only does it on occasion.” Thor says laughing. A few people give a small, nervous laugh. Loki rolls his eyes and holds up the knife. And waves his hand through it.

“I didn't actually stab him. I’d never do that. It was just an illusion. Your brother, on the other hand, I'd gladly stab.” He says. Peter grins and turns back to the class, showing that no harm was done.

“Ah, well I understand. Now, children! I will give you all a chance to try to put up my hammer!” Thor says, setting it down on a close by table. All the kids line up, Peter staying at the end. Loki walks beside him, keeping a soft conversation going. It doesn't take too long to get to Peter. Loki walks over first and puts his hand around the grin and pulls up. It doesn't work. Loki turns back to Peter and pats his shoulder.

“Good luck.” He says, standing back so others could see.

Thor grinned widely at Peter.

“Ah! Peter son of Parker! You haven't yet tried to pick up my hammer yet. All of my close friends must try. I am excited to see how you do.” Thor says, nodding his head. Peter gulps and leans down slightly. Taking ahold with both hands. He doesn't want to use his super strength, so he concentrates hard before pulling up. It lifts surprisingly easily, causing him to stumble back. He holds the hammer up in shock.

“Peter you did it!” Loki says, grinning widely.

“Peter! I am so proud of you!” Thor says, pulling him into a hug. Peter nods his head, still staring at his hand. He picked it up. He actually picked up Thor's magical hammer. He picked up Thor's magical hammer that not even Captain America could pick him. Omghepickeduothorsmagicalhammerwhatdoesthismean?

He gently set the hammer back on the table. MJ and Ned walked forward to give Peter a half hug.

The class slowly started surrounding Peter, asking how he did it. Touching him, talking loudly. His head starts pounding, his eyes go blurry. He looks around at all the faces, all the moving things. His chest constricts and his lung tighten. He grabs his shirt, trying to give his lungs more room. The talking goes through him, not hearing any of it. Too tight. Too small. Crushing. Crushing. Crushing! Oh God, he's being crushed again. His head spins, and his body goes weak. His back aches and burns. Claws dig into his skin, ripping flesh. Burning. The fire. The explosions. His mind races, remembering the Vulture. The walls crumbling. His mask. His mask blocking air. No air. Can't breathe too much. His chest heavy.

His mind snaps out of it as the room goes silent and two pairs of arms encircle him gently. The one in the front holds out something to the students, blocking him from view. The other comforts him. He takes in a shaking breath and tries to focus on what the person in front of him is saying.

“I said get back,” Loki says, holding a knife out in front of him.

“Loki?” Peter asks faintly.

Loki turns slightly towards him and softens his voice. “7. Are you alright?” He asks.

“Yeah...yeah, I'm ok. That's not a real knife, is it? If so, please put it down. They didn't know.” Peter says, reaching out towards the knife. He knows Loki would never hurt him.

Loki hands him the knife carefully. The class stares at them in shock.

“What the hell Penis?” Flash asks. Loki's eyes turn sharp and he raises another knife, seemingly out of nowhere.

“10,” Loki says, slowly creeping forward.

Peter's eyes widen and he swiftly moves into action. He easily flips over Loki, and lands in front of him. He turns and raises his hands. Loki frowns and tries to move away from Peter towards Flash.

“Loki. Hey, Lok look at me. He's just an ass ok? I can deal with him. He isn't a bad guy. He's just a stupid teenager. Come on, let's go find Shuri. I'm sure she has some really cool new tech.” Peter says calming. Loki slows down and looks to Peter.

“Are you sure? I swear if he does anything else,” Loki says raising his knife threatening.

“It's ok Loki. Go find Shuri, I'll see you both soon. I'll be fine.” Peter says, hugging him gently. Loki deflates and the knife disappears. Peter smiles and pulls back. Loki slowly walks away, still clearly tense. Once he leaves Peter releases a sigh. That was close.

Peter turns back to the class, with shoulders tense. Quite a few of the faces seem impressed, while others seem scared.

“Um, so let's move on?” Peter suggests. Even Abby seems shocked.

She blinks a few times before nodding. “Yeah, alright. Um, class please follow me.” Abby says, walking towards the elevator.

“It's wonderful seeing you all! Peter, thank you, see you at dinner!” Thor says like nothing happened. Peter nods and waves, staying to the back of the group.

They go up towards one story. This level is always a hazard to go into. Almost everyone avoids it, too scared to even go in to say hi. This level has bedrooms, but no one stays in it. So when the doors open, Peter walks as slowly as he can, because he knows they are there. He knows how dangerous it is. MJ and Ned both smirk. They don’t know the horrors of this level. The kids crowd around the kitchen, and he knows this won’t be good.

He peeks in to see Wanda and Vision cooking. And of course… Vision is in his normal form, very not human. Perfect. They both use their powers feeling. Wanda uses it to get things and put them away. The two seemed happy together.

Wanda looked up and grinned. “Ah! Vision, Pete’s class is here. Are the cookies done?” She asks. Vision looks up and smiles before going to the oven and pulling out burnt cookies. Honestly, they weren’t that burnt, but they would probably taste pretty bad. How Wanda, and basically a supercomputer could burn cookies was beyond him.

“All, they seem a little overcooked, but still editable. Do you still wish to serve them to the students?” Vision asks.

Wanda nods and motions over the class. “Alright! Pete’s class come get a cookie!” Wanda says, and the entire class moves instantly. The all take a cookie and instantly eat it. Peter can see how bad it is, but they all eat it without complaint. Peter, MJ, and Ned don’t even pick one up.

“How is it?” Wanda asks. There are mumbles of compliments. Wanda grins widely and bounces slightly.

“Pete! Where you at?” Wanda asks. He slowly raises his hand, at this point the class isn’t even surprised.

“Here.” He says. Wanda grins, and lifts him into the air with her magic, and floats him over. He’s used this by now, but to actually see someone floating shocks the students slightly. She sets him down and pulls him into a hug like she doesn’t seem him every day. He grins and hugs her back. She became very protective of him after meeting. She later opened up about her brother, and how he was like a younger brother to her.

“Did you like the cookie?” She asks. He blinks a few times and nods.

“I… yeah, I did.” He lies. She smiles widely and punches Vision’s shoulder lightly.

“Told you!” She says. Peter nods and grins at Vision.

“Well! Time to move on, unless you all have any questions?” Abby asks looking around. A few hands go up, and it doesn’t take long to get them all answered. They head up a few levels, and the tension grows. The elevators are big, but it’s a very tight squeeze to get 30 teens inside it.

They get to the science level, as Peter calls it. This is where Shuri, Bruce, and surprisingly Loki. The room was very secure and had all the safety precautions needed. And they needed it. Honestly, Peter didn’t know how they could blow so many things up. They were some of the smartest scientists in the world, and they blew something up at least once a week. Peter laughed softly at the memory of the last time they blew something up. The three were working on something similar to Asgard tech but we're trying to add Earth stuff in too. Thankfully they saw it coming and easily got out of the way. 

Shuri looked up and her eyes widened. She ran out of the lab and looked around the class.

“White boy! Where you at?” Shuri yells. Peter pushes through and instantly gets jumped on.

“Hey, Shuri!” He says, laughing; he gently puts her down.

“Ok, what the fuck?” Flash says, looking between the two. “Who's dick did you suck this time for this?”

Shuri glares at Flash, before smiling sweetly. She turns to Peter and grins. “This is the boy? I will kill him, just say so.” She says in Wakandin.

“Please, no killing.” He replies. She shrugs and walks up to Flash.

“I'm Shuri, Princess of Wakanda.” She says, raising one eyebrow.

Flash turns white and attempts to bow. “Oh. Um, Princess, hello.” He stutters out.

“You are hereby never allowed in Wakanda. But, Peter is always welcome. Do you see the difference? I don't like you, but I like him. Treat him badly and you'll answer to everyone in this tower, including my brother, the King of Wakanda.” Shuri says, keeping her voice sweet.

Flash gulps and nods his head repeatedly. Shuri grins and turns back to Peter. “I need help with this code, can you help? It won't take long Miss.” Shuri says, already pulling Peter into the lab. Peter followed behind her and gave a small wave to Bruce and Loki before looking over the code on the computer. It only takes him a few minutes to look over and correct the two mistakes he finds. He stands back up and grins.

“All done! Only two things seemed off, so feel free to make sure I didn't mess it up even more.” He says.

Shuri rolls her eyes and places an arm around his shoulder. “You and I both know you only made it better.” She says.

“I must agree with her, you do tend to stop explosions when you help,” Loki says with a smirk. Of course, some of the explosions were all him, but he rarely did it when Peter could get hurt from it.

“Thanks, Pete, Tony told me to tell you that your suit is fully updated,” Bruce says, rummaging around his desk. He pulls back and grins, holding out two bracelets to Peter. “Just put these on, and when you want to put the suit on, just think it. Shuri helped with that.” Bruce says.

Peter grinned and took the brackets, sliding them onto his wrist. The fit perfectly, not too snug, but there is no way they'd fall off. Peter wanted to try it out but knew he couldn't, not while his class was watching.

“Hey, Bruce, wanna come say hi to my class?” Peter asks. Out of all the Avengers, he's the least likely to make threats or purposely embarrass him.

Bruce nods and stands up, stretching his back slightly before walking out. Peter, Shuri, and Loki follow, though Loki stays at the far back still upset about earlier.

The students all smile politely at Bruce, not really recognizing him.

“Hi kids, I'm Bruce Banner, though you all know me as the Hulk.” He says, grinning kindly at them. The students all react at the same time. Some back up, while others step forward to ask questions. “Settle down. Now, raise your hand if you have any questions.” He says. Peter looks back to see Loki leaning against the wall, now with long hair, and a feminine body. She picks at her long nails, and switches them between colors, trying to decide on one for her nails. She looks up and grins at Peter, winking at him. Peter snorts and turns back towards the group.

“...can breathe underwater. I've done lots of testing and found while in Hulk form I can.” Bruce says. Peter leans against Shuri who is on her phone and doing cool science stuff.

“Can you really see ghosts?” One kid asks.

Bruce chuckles and nods. “That I can. I’m one of the few that can see Doctor Strange in his astral form.” He says grinning. The class goes wide-eyed. Peter looks at his class and grins but frowns when he sees the class moving around more than usual. His spider-sense wasn’t going off, so it wasn’t dangerous. Maybe it’s one of the Avengers.

His questions are answered when MJ and Ned break from the class. Shuri smiles widely and hugs Ned, and gives MJ a fistbump. 

Loki looks up and flips off MJ, who does it right back with a grin. Loki smirks then turns to Ned. Loki gives a wave and a kind smile. Ned waves back and turns to stand beside Shuri, MJ on Peter’s other side.

Someone in the back raises their hand, and Bruce calls on them. “Can you really not die?”

Bruce blinks a few times before nodding. “As far as we know, I cannot die.” He says. Honestly, it’s not that big of a shock, but still really cool!

“Do you know Spider-Man?” Someone blurts out.

Bruce chuckles and nods his head. “Yeah, I do. He’s a really good friend of mine, and super smart too. He designed his own web shooters, and helps Tony, Stark I mean, work on his own suit, but everyone else’s as well. He’s one of the bravest, kindest, smartest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

Peter blinks a few times before a blush overtakes his face. MJ and Shuri both elbow him. He glares at them, before staring at the ground, and picking at his shirt. It’s not that it’s embarrassing, but well, it just means a lot to hear it. 

“Does Parker know Spider-Man?” Flash asks. Peter’s head snaps up, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, he does. He actually helps him with his suit and is the personal assistant to Tony, so he basically knows everyone, and has helped every single one of us.” Bruce says It’s not all a lie, just not the whole truth.

The elevator opens and T'Challa comes out, in his full outfit except for the helmet. “Peter!” He says, stepping closer to give him a half hug.

“Hey, T'Challa. What’s up?” Peter asks.

“I came to snag Shuri, and tell you that Tony is ready for the class. How has the field trip been?” T'Challa asks, placing a strong hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Bruce calls on someone else, “King T'Challa, is it true that your country has lots of vibranium?”

“It is, we hold most of the world’s Vibranium, and we still are mining it.” He replies, turning back to Peter.

“It’s been ok, everyone is embarrassing me!” Peter whined. T'Challa laughed slightly and tousled Peter’s hair. Peter groaned and swatted at his hand. T'Challa smiled and pushed Peter’s shoulder playfully.

“Alright, everyone! Let’s move on, we have something very special for you all!” Abby announces. The kids smile and follow along up to one of the bigger conference rooms. They all sit down in incredibly comfortable chairs. The floor over the podium opens and Mr. Stark flies down in his suit. The other Avengers drop down, all standing together. T'Challa puts on his helmet and jumps over, Shuri activates her arm canons and stands next to her brother. Loki transforms into one his extravagant outfits with her helmet, she has shoulder-length hair now. Thor drops in, in his full armor. Bruce stands calmly next to the others, standing out. The class goes wild, staring at all the Avengers.

“Where’s Spider-Man?” Someone asks after they calm down.

“He couldn’t make, had some very important business,” Tony says, stepping out of his suit. It stays hovering behind him. The ceiling closes and the Avengers relax from their pose. You could practically see the excitement in the room.

“Alright, so I don’t think we need to introduce ourselves, so we won’t. Let’s skip to the fun part! You ask us questions, or dares! Yep, you heard that right, truth or dare! There are rules sadly. Nothing illegal, if someone has a secret identity we will not tell you they are, and if we say no that’s a no.” Tony says, clapping his hands together.

Flash instantly raises his hand, and Peter can already feel the urge to roll his eyes. Tony calls on him, but before Flash can say anything Peter’s hairs stand on end. He doesn't think, just reacts. He runs to the front and jumps at Tony.

“Down.” He yells, pulling down Tony with him. The Avengers act quickly, falling to the floor. The students look around in confusion before all the windows burst. There are screams as the others fall to the floor. Peter jumps up and activates his suit. It easily slides over his clothes, and over his head. He jumps off Tony and onto the podium, looking around. The others jump to their feet, ready for battle. Peter looks over at Bruce and winces, seeing his face turn slightly green. Peter turns back when feels a gun about to go off. He jumps in front of something in black armor, and grabs their hand, twisting it and punching them in the face. They drop their gun and stumble back. Peter reaches out and stops them from falling out the window. The others move into action, fighting off the enemies. Peter looks around, taking count of the enemies. There must be at least fifty. They all seem incredibly skilled fighters, good with guns, but even better at hand-to-hand. Peter turns back just before getting punched in the face. His jaw stings, but he swings right back, not putting too much strength into it. Peter does his best to keep all the enemies distracted, and not near the other students.

He takes check again and sees that everyone is doing well, and almost all the bad guys are incapacitated. His blood runs cold when he sees one of the bad guys slip through, and makes his way to the students. He raises his gun, and Peter runs. He pushes the kid, Flash, out of the way, then the gun goes off. He winces and disarms the bad guy. The world spins, but someone else got past. They seem to know where everyone’s weak points are, and raises their gun at Tony, right where they could actually hurt him. Peter panics.

“Dad!” He yells, pushing Tony back and pulling the gun to his chest. It goes off. Peter stumbles back, trying to hold both his chest and stomach and find something to stabilize himself. Tony turns around and catches Peter right as he falls.

“Peter? Peter! Oh god, no, no, no, no, no! Peter!! Steve, Bruce help me! Peter’s down. Two gunshot wounds, one to his… oh god, one to his chest, and another to his stomach.” He shouts. Peter looks up, his eyes blurry. It burns, it burns so bad. His breath comes out in short spurts, and he tries to get his mask off. Tony pulls it off for him and cradles him gently in his arms.

“T… Dad?” He gurgles out over the blood filling his mouth. Tony opens the helmet, and Peter can see his crying face. His eyes are wide and panicked.

“Shh, it’s ok Peter. You’ll be ok.” Tony assures him, wiping Peter’s tears. When did he start crying? Peter violently coughs, blood trickles out his mouth. So tired, just gonna nap, only for a little. Peter thinks, closing his eyes.

“Peter! Hey Pete, keep your eyes open for me, ok kiddo? Bruce! Anyone! Please help!” Tony screams. Peter tries to nod his head and slowly opens his eyes. A large form kneels beside him and presses gently around the wounds before cursing.

“Strange. Please help. Can you get us to the infirmary?” Tony asks. Peter doesn’t hear anything else, only feels his body being lifted, then nothing.    

 

Peter wakes up to bright lights reflecting off of pristine white walls. It hurts his eyes, so he brings his hand up, but his chest and stomach start to sting. He groans and lets his hand flop back onto the bed. Right. He got shot, twice. Mr. Stark’s gonna kill him. His mouth tastes metallic and dry. He tries to sit up, which really, he should know better, and shouts slightly at the pain. Someone rushes over and pushes him back down gently.

“I’ll let Tony know you’re up,” Bruce says, patting Peter gently on the leg. It doesn’t take long for the door to open again and Tony to rush in.

“Peter! Oh thank god you’re alive, I was so worried! Do you know how stupid that was of you? You could have died!” Tony says, starting to tear up.

“He was gonna hurt you. Had to spot him.” Peter grumbles, still woozy.

“I can take it! I have a suit made of metal!” Tony sighs, sitting down next to Peter.

“How long?” Peter asks, turning his head just slightly to see Tony.

“A week, A whole week Peter. I thought you weren’t going to wake up. I thought…” He trails off. Peter moves his arm slightly to take Tony’s hand.

“I’m ok. I am surprised that I still hurt though.” Peter said.

“We had to do more damage to get the bullets out since you were already healing over them. It was… it was bad Peter. Bruce had to keep doing it since you were healing to fast. I’m so glad you’re ok.” Tony says, squeezing Peter’s hand. “You should be good to go by the end of the day. And Peter? Well, nevermind it can wait. I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you’re ok. How is my class? No one got hurt right?” He asks with slight panic.

“Everyone’s fine. Some cuts and bruises, but that’s it. You did good kid.” Tony says, running his hand soothingly through Peter’s hair. Peter nods tiredly, and closes his eyes, and quickly falls asleep.

 

He wakes up later and sees Nat beside him, but this time he’s in his room. She looks up from her book and grins.

“Hey, Pete. Glad you’re up. How are you feeling?” She asks, pulling her hair out of the french braid it was in.

“Much better. No pain.” Peter says, pushing himself up. She smiles and ruffles his hair.

“I’m glad. Now you gotta deal with everyone else. They are going crazy with worry.” She laughs, standing up. Peter groans and swings his legs off the bed. He stands on shaky legs but quickly regains balance. Nat keeps a hand on his arm, just in case, and walks out the door and towards the main living room. He stumbles slightly, but Nat easily catches him and helps him steady himself.

When they walk in, everyone is sitting on the couches, the tv not on. “Guess who’s up!” Nat announces. Peter shoots her glare before everyone is surrounding him. He gets many hugs and reprimands for being so careless. He smiles and hugs them back. They usher him to the couch, still worried about his wounds. He sits and takes the food and drinks they thrust into his hands.

“So, how bad is it?” Peter asks. Almost everyone looks away and fidgets. “Come on, I know they saw my face. Just tell me.” Peter sighs, munching on a cookie.

“Well, they know, and so does most of the world by now. Pepper thinks it’s a good idea to do some press stuff if you’d like. One of the easiest will be Wired, they’ve always been chill.” Tony says. Peter nods and swallows thickly. His secret is out. Everyone knows. He sighs and sets his food down.

“Ok, yeah. Should they know about, you know, the adoption?” Peter asks.

Tony shrugs, “Up to you kid. It may come out even if you don’t want it to though. The Wired interview is in a month, and that’s the first of many.” Tony sighs rubbing his face.

“Alright, could be worse, I could be dead.” Peter jokes. Tony rolls his eyes and sits down next to Peter.

“We can do it. I love you.” Tony says, kissing Peter’s head.

"I... I love you too Dad."

* * *

 

“Hi! I’m Peter, and this is Wired Autocomplete Interview!” Peter says. He holds up the first board and reads aloud the first one. “Is Spiderman an avenger?” He reads out. He laughs slightly and grins.  “Well, kinda. I can be if I wanted, but I’m not at the same time? It’s confusing. Anyway, moving on.” He says, letting the paper fall to the ground.

“Is Spiderman a mutant? Nope! I am not!” He says, he rips off the next paper. “Is Spiderman Peter? Yep! I am Spiderman!” Peter says. He puts the board down and stands. He does a flip, then grabs the board and sits.

“Is Spiderman dead? Gosh, I sure hope not! I feel very alive.” Peter says, touching his chest then face. He tosses the board and grabs the new one.

“Does Spiderman die? Again, nope! Very much alive!” He laughs. “Does Spiderman kill? I do my best not to kill anyone. So far, other than aliens, I’ve never killed.” Peter says proudly.

“Does Spiderman have a son? Omg, no! I’m only in high-school!” Peter laughs. “Does Spiderman wear shoes? Nope! My suit is specially made so I don’t really need to wear anything.”

“Does Spiderman have a kid? Again no!! Does Spiderman have super strength? Yep! I can lift at least an elephant. Maybe more, I haven't tested. Though one time I had to lift a building off me. That was not fun.” He says, shaking his head. “Where does Spiderman live? Stark Tower! It’s a great place.”

“Where does Spiderman come from? Uhh, storks? Anyway, where does Spiderman work? I mean, I kinda work at Stark Tower, I’m not paid though. Not that I want to be! Mr. Stark is amazing and I have more money than I’d ever need.” Peter rambles. “Where does Spiderman shoot his webs from? Oh! I made little web shooters that go on my wrist. I press down and they come out!”

“Where does Spiderman go to school? Oh, uh I’d rather not say, sorry. Where does Spiderman get bitten? Jeeze! Ok, well I was young, but my hand. It hurt too, would not recommend.” Peter says, tossing the board away.

“What is Spiderman’s name? Oh! I guess I already answered, but I’m Peter!” He says waving slightly. “What is Spiderman? Oh, gosh, uh who even knows? Not me!”

Peter peels back the next paper, “what is Spiderman’s weakness? I don’t know? I’ve never really found out. Bullets hurt though, again would not recommend getting shot, not fun.” He says, placing a hand to his stomach. “What’s Spiderman’s middle name? Ok, getting a little creepy, but it’s Benjamin after my uncle.”

“What’s Spiderman’s number? Woah! Definitely not answering this one, sorry!” Peter laughs. He pulls back the final paper, “what’s Spiderman’s full name? Peter Benjamin Stark.” Peter grins. “Alright, that’s all! Thanks for watching!” Peter says, waving with both hands. He activates his suit and jumps up to perch on the chair. He waves again and shoots a web at the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Woah, So I wasn't sure about making this only one chapter, but whatever, it is now. 
> 
> Please leave a kuda and feel free to scream at/with me in the comments! If I missed anything with my editing please let me know! Loves all!


End file.
